One Call Away
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Reggie gets stood up at the Ocean Shores High Spring Dance by the New Zealander, Trent. Not wanting to stand by and leave Rocket Girl in the open, Twister and Otto get a plan to show Reggie who's really there for her, who's really 'One Call Away'. Inspired by the song of the same name by Charlie Puth. By the way, this is just fanwork, everyone! Rated T for safety.
**I got another Rocket Power story for you. It's based off a song I heard this morning on my local top 40 radio station. It's called 'One Call Away' by Charlie Puth. You'll find out why I've decided to call my story that as you read. This is just fanwork here, everyone! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

It was the night of the Ocean Shores High Spring Dance. Otto was with Twister's cousin Clio, Sam was with Trish and Reggie was supposed to be with Trent...but he was nowhere to be found. Twister, on the other hand, was a tad miffed because he didn't ask Reggie out before Trent did. He couldn't believe he let Rocket Girl fall into the hands of that male chauvanist dork! Even though his best friend was also the DJ tonight, Twister had to warn Otto about what Trent had pulled on his sister.

"Otto-man, I think Reggie's been stood up.", Twister alerted his best bro.

Otto sighed, figuring this would happen. Some people never change. "Unbelievable. See, this is why I didn't want Reggie going with Trent to begin with! I knew Trent was going to stand her up, but did she listen? NO, SHE DIDN'T!"

"Something must be done about this, Otto. I can't let my girl be all alone out there!", Twister told Otto.

Otto smiled. "To tell the truth, dude...I knew what my sister was looking for was right in front of her the whole time.", he told Twister.

"You mean me?"

"Who else would I mean, Twist? But you're totally right, Twister. Something has got to be done about this.", Otto told Twister. "You got any ideas, bro?"

"Actually, yes. I've got a special song that I wanna play for Reggie. Something to tell her that I'll always be there for her.", Twister explained.

Otto playfully punched Twister on the shoulder, knowing what song Twister was talking about. "Let me guess...'One Call Away' by Charlie Puth?", he asked. Twister nodded. "I knew it. That's one of Rocket Girl's favorites. Piano's all set up for you, Twist. Knock my sister off her feet!", He told Twister as his best bro made his way to the piano set up outside the dance floor.

"Thanks, Otto-man!"

"No prob, Twist.", Otto smiled as he made his way to the DJ station. "Alright, Ocean Shores High! We have a special performance for you. Performing the song 'One Call Away', here's my best bro, our own Twister Rodriguez!", Otto introduced as the spotlights fell on Twister.

"Rocket Girl, this one's for you. Just know that I'll always be there for you - that I'll always be 'One Call Away'", Twister spoke into the microphone, causing Reggie to smile as she made her way to the front of the crowd and Twister began his performance.

* * *

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Tony Hawk got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _Call me Reggie if you need a friend_

 _I just wanna give you love_

 _Come on_

 _Come on_

 _Come on_

 _Reachin' out to you_

 _So take a chance_

 _No matter where you are_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Tony Hawk got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _Come along with me_

 _And don't be scared_

 _I just wanna set you free_

 _Come on_

 _Come on_

 _Come on_

 _You and me can make it anywhere_

 _But for now_

 _We could stay here for a while_

 _You know I just wanna see you smile_

 _No matter where you are_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Tony Hawk got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _And when you're weak, I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep hanging on_

 _So don't you worry, it won't be long, Reggie_

 _When you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Tony Hawk got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Tony Hawk got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'm only one...call away_

* * *

Everyone clapped as Twister finished his performance...everyone except Reggie, that is. Reggie rushed up to Twister and hugged him. "Twister! Twist! That was amazing, Twist!", she screamed.

"You liked that, Rocket Girl?", Twister asked.

"I loved it! That song was exactly what I needed after you know who stood me up!", Reggie exclaimed as she kissed Twister. "I knew I should've listened to Otto, but Trent's looks distracted me. Now I know who's really there for me, who's really One Call Away.", she said, crying tears of joy as she kissed Twister again. Twister returned this kiss, their mutual feelings for each other finally being revealed as Sam, Trish, Otto and Clio look on.

"It's about time!", Sam said.

"I was starting to think that those two would never hook up!", Trish rebuttalled as she kissed Sam.

Otto just smiled. "Somehow I knew Reg and Twist would make a great couple. All they needed was the right push.", he said with a wink. Clio, on the other hand, wasn't as impressed.

"This was your doing, wasn't it, Otto?", Clio asked, causing Otto to blush. "Got ya, Otto!", she said as she kissed Otto.

* * *

Twister then got down on one knee and took Reggie's left hand. "Rocket Girl, I have no idea what the future may hold for us. But I do know that I want you by my side.", he began. "Regina Danielle Rocket, will you...finally...be my girlfriend?", he asked.

Reggie cried tears of joy as Twister asked her 'the question'. All the great times she had with Twister were leading up to this moment. There was really only one answer to that question..."Oh, Twister! YES! I will be your girlfriend!", Reggie exclaimed as she kissed Twister, their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. Principal Conroy came up beside the couple with microphone in hand, ready to announce the King and Queen. "Well, it's clear who everyone's favorite pair is now. This year's Ocean Shores High Spring Dance King and Queen are none other than...TWISTER RODRIGUEZ AND REGGIE ROCKET!", he announced as Otto bestowed a tiara on his sister's head. Clio tried to give the King's crown to Twister, but he suggested she leave it on Team Rocket's table because of his one rule...NO MESSING WITH THE HAT! After that came the dance for the King and Queen. The song they danced to was the same one that brought them together as boyfriend and girlfriend - Charlie Puth's 'One Call Away'.

* * *

 **Amazing how I get my inspiration, isn't it? I changed the song a bit to fit Twister's style and to fit the fact that he is singing it to Reggie. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **MICHAEL IS OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
